Le soir où je t'ai trouvé
by TeamLouis
Summary: Lors de ses rondes habituelles, Drago trouve un Harry effondré qui semble caché un lourd secret... OS Drarry avec lemon. Have fun !


Etre préfet a des avantages : avoir une grande chambre et salle de bain privée, être le chouchou de la plupart des professeurs, être respecté de tous ses camarades. Cependant, je tiens à dire qu'il n'y a rien de plus pénible, - et encore, je suis poli -, que de devoir faire des rondes en pleine nuit dans les couloirs, avec obligation de faire respecter le couvre-feu instauré par notre cher directeur. Là, je suis épuisé, je veux regagner mon lit et dormir ! Ca fait deux heures que je ratisse ce putain de château, et j'ai encore croisé personne. J'espère bien attraper un ou deux petits, des Gryffondors de préférence, et exercer sur eux ma pleine autorité. Tiens, il semblerait que mon vœu soit exaucé, je repère une masse contre le mur. Je souris, fier de ma trouvaille.

« -Eh ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire couvre-feu ? Réponds quand je te parle ! »

T'es assis, tes genoux sont ramenés contre ta poitrine, ta tête est posée sur eux, tes bras autour de ton visage m'empêchent de voir qui tu es.

« -Oh ! On t'a jamais appris à parler ?!

-Mais fous-moi la paix ! »

Je me fige. C'est toi. J'y crois pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

« -Bah alors Potter ? On fait le rebelle ? Dumbledore ne va pas être fier de son petit protégé ! »

Tu ne me réponds pas, je te fixe longuement, avant de me rendre compte que ton corps est secoué par des tremblements, et tes sanglots semblent étouffés.

« -T'étais où Potter ?

-…

-Mais qu'est ce que tu as ?! »

Tu relèves soudainement la tête et la vue de ton visage me fait reculer : ta lèvre inférieure est fendue, le sang coule sur ton menton, un hématome sous ton œil, ta joue est griffée et affiche des marques rouges, tes larmes brouillent tes magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Et là, j'ai peur… Je m'agenouille en face de toi, j'ai l'intention de savoir ce qu'il t'ait arrivé, mais je sais que tu ne parleras pas facilement. Il va falloir ruser.

« -Potter, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Tu secoues négativement la tête avant de la replonger dans tes bras. Je ne connais pas cette inquiétude qui me submerge, je ressens immédiatement un affreux besoin de te protéger. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

« -Harry, je vais aller chercher Mme Pomfresh si tu ne me dis rien.

-Non, surtout pas !

-Tu es blessé ? »

Tu hoches la tête, sans pour autant me montrer tes plaies.

« -Fais-moi voir. »

Tu te recroquevilles encore plus sur toi-même, ce que tu peux être agaçant ! Je glisse mes bras sous tes jambes pour les allonger, je suis surpris par mon geste, mais pas autant que toi. Je te jauge quelques instants, ta chemise est déchirée, et ton jean de Moldu est taché de sang. Je m'agenouille à tes côtés et passe ma main sur ta joue pour t'obliger à me regarder.

« -Harry, il t'ait arrivé quelque chose de grave, et je ne pourrais rien faire si tu ne parles pas.

-Pour que tu te foutes de moi ? Pour que tout Poudlard soit au courant ? Désolé Malfoy, je ne te laisserais pas m'anéantir de nouveau. »

Je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles Malfoy. Je n'aime pas que tu crois ça de moi. Ceci dit, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je ne t'ai jamais épargné de mes coups tordus et des humiliations quotidiennes depuis des années. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne veux que t'aider.

« -Je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance, ça restera entre nous, je te le promets… »

Tu me regardes, et tu dois déceler l'honnêteté dans mes yeux puisque tu commences à voix basse, ce qui m'oblige à me rapprocher de toi.

« -Je devais faire… quelque chose en ville et j'avais pas… pris ma cape d'invisibilité… et… et… y a un homme qui m'a pris par le bras… dans une ruelle… et… »

Tu ne peux plus parler, ta respiration est saccadée par tes pleurs, et la mienne s'accélère, j'ai peur de ce que tu vas m'annoncer. Je prends ta main que je serre pour t'encourager à continuer.

« -Et... »

Tes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau, et là, je comprends.

« -Il t'a violé… »

Tu lâches brusquement ma main, et me tourne le dos, rougissant de tes paroles. Et moi, je sens la colère s'emparait de moi, je m'imagine torturer ce porc qui a osé abuser de toi. Je prends sur moi, mais ça ne suffit pas, j'envoie cogner mon poing contre le mur. Je mets quelques minutes à me calmer, avant de reprendre la parole.

« -Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. En attendant, on ne va pas dormir dans le couloir…

- J'arriverais pas à dormir…

-Tu vas venir avec moi. »

Tu te retournes et hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

« - Je suis épuisé, toi aussi, et je ne peux pas me rendre dans ton dortoir. Donc tu vas dormir avec moi. Et me regardes pas comme ça, je ne céderais pas. »

Je te tends la main pour t'aider à te relever, tu la saisis et grimace de douleur lorsque tu te redresses. Et il n'y est pas aller de main morte l'enfoiré ! Tes jambes vacillent, j'enroule mon bras autour de ta taille pour te soutenir et c'est avec une difficulté considérable que nous arrivons dans ma chambre. Tu ne sais pas où te mettre, tu regardes un peu partout, tu as l'air si fragile à cet instant que je donnerais tout pour te défendre, je ne veux plus qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je m'empresse d'aller chercher un gant de toilette et des pansements dans la salle de bain, et reviens vers toi. Tu es là, les bras ballants, tu pleures toujours et tes tremblements sont incessants. Malgré ça, je te trouve très… Mignon. J'essuie le sang sur ton menton, passe le gant mouillé d'eau glacée sur tes hématomes, désinfecte la blessure que tu as à la tempe et te mets une compresse.

« -Enlève ta chemise. »

Tu recules brutalement et te cogne contre le mur, tes yeux renvoient la peur que cette phrase t'a procuré.

« -Excuse-moi Harry, je ne voulais pas te faire peur… Je vais te passer un T-shirt pour passer la nuit, d'accord ?

-Oui… »

Je fouille dans mon armoire tandis que tu déboutonnes ta chemise de tes doigts tremblants. Ton dos hâlé est couvert de bleus et de griffures, je frissonne à cette vue. Je te tends le tissu sans poser mes yeux sur ton torse. Premièrement, pour ne pas te mettre mal à l'aise, et deuxièmement, pour ne pas réveiller encore plus la chaleur qui a élu domicile dans le bas de mon ventre. Je t'ordonne de te coucher et me précipites dans la salle de bain. J'essaie de prendre du recul, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je t'appelle Harry, j'en ai marre que tu m'appelles Malfoy, je veux te protéger, un sentiment inconnu s'empare de moi lorsque je pense à ce que cet homme t'a fait, et là, alors que je m'apprête à passer la nuit avec toi, une putain d'érection me force à rester enfermer dans la salle de bain. J'inspire profondément, ce n'est pas bien de penser à toi comme je le fais, trop d'émotions me submergent, mais pour l'instant, je m'en fous, je me sens étrangement bien comme ça. Je retire mon pantalon et mon pull, avant d'enfiler un T-shirt, et je prends le risque de rester en caleçon. De retour dans la chambre, je t'observe longuement, blotti dans mes couvertures, seuls tes cheveux hirsutes ressortent de la couette, puis je me décide à te rejoindre. Je me glisse dans les draps et tu t'éloignes de moi, je comprends ton malaise.

« -Harry, je ne te ferais rien, rassure-toi…

-Drago ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai peur… »

Je ne sais pas si je dois oser, je prends le risque et glisse mon bras dans le creux de tes reins, et te rapproche plus près de moi. Tu te laisses faire, tu trembles toujours intensément, je caresse ta hanche de mon pouce pour te rassurer.

« -C'est fini Harry, je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien… »

Je me promets d'attendre que tu t'endormes avant de sombrer à mon tour. Tu sursautes au moindre bruit, tu te pelotonnes encore plus contre mon torse, et quand je sens ta respiration se calmer, je dépose un baiser sur ta tempe et plonge peu à peu dans mes rêves…

Bon, je vais finir par être en retard là. Faut que j'arrête de te regarder dormir, par Merlin ! Mais tu es tellement beau quand tu dors… Tes traits sont apaisés, la peur et l'angoisse d'hier sont parties, seules tes cernes montrent que tu as eu une nuit mouvementée. En effet, tu n'as pas arrêté de bouger, me donnant des coups de pieds dans les jambes et des coups de coude dans les côtes. Je me suis découvert une infinie patience, te murmurant des paroles douces et resserrant mon étreinte autour de ton corps frêle et endolori, lorsque tu t'agitais. Maintenant, je doute… Hier, tu n'étais pas bourré, ni inconscient, tu te souviendras parfaitement de mon comportement, et tu vas tout raconter à Weasley et Granger, qui se feront une joie de se foutre de moi. La fierté Malfoy va en prendre un coup ! Je doute aussi de ce que je ressens pour toi… Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça, pourquoi je me suis occupé de toi et pourquoi je ne vais parler de ton secret à personne. Où est passée ma méchanceté et ma haine envers toi ? Pourquoi une boule se forme dans ma gorge lorsque je pense que je n'aurais plus jamais une nuit avec toi ? J'en ai aucune idée, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir… Je sors du lit et m'habille précipitamment, je n'ose pas te réveiller et je quitte la chambre sans t'accorder un dernier regard. Tu feras comme si rien ne s'était passé, je ferais de même, je reprendrais mon animosité avec toi si l'on se croise au détour d'un couloir. Même si je ferais tout pour t'éviter…

J'arrive pas à dormir. Ca m'énerve. Ton odeur est encore présente sur l'oreiller et je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas l'humer. Je repense à la journée qui vient de s'écouler. J'ai pas arrêter de te chercher des yeux et plusieurs fois nos regards se sont croisés. A chaque fois, tu baissais la tête en rougissant légèrement. Blaise et Pansy n'ont pas cessé de me demander pourquoi je ne parlais pas. J'ai fini par leur expliquer qu'ils commençaient à me gonfler et que leur conversation ne m'intéressait pas. Tes amis devaient aussi te poser ce genre de questions, tu n'avais pas l'air plus actif que moi, tu as dû donner des excuses bidons concernant tes hématomes et tes griffures. Ceci dit, pendant notre cours commun de potions, alors que tu passais près de moi pour regagner ta place, tu m'as soufflé un « merci » à peine audible. Un sourire niais s'est inscrit sur mon visage et Théodore m'a regardé comme si j'étais fou. Je crois entendre quelqu'un toquer à ma porte, je relève la tête, je pense que j'ai rêvé, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. Mais non, un deuxième coup, il y a bien quelqu'un derrière la porte ! Je regarde en vitesse ma montre, qui affiche **00.42**, je me lève péniblement, je me fais des films : c'est peut-être un psychopathe, qui peut bien venir à cette heure-ci ? N'importe quoi, tu deviens fou Malfoy ! J'ouvre la porte, mon cœur rate un battement lorsque ton visage apparait et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi.

« -Harry ! Tu vas bien ?

-Je suis désolé de venir à cette heure tardive mais j'ai fait un cauchemar et je… je… je me demandais si je pouvais dormir avec toi… Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr… »

Je te souris, le mot _heureux_ est bien trop faible pour me décrire à cet instant. J'attrape ta main et t'entraines dans mon lit, tu te glisses instinctivement près de moi et mes bras te maintiennent contre mon corps.

« -Tu as encore mal ? te murmure-je en frôlant le bas de ton dos avec mon doigt.

-Oui, mais j'ai l'impression d'aller mieux quand je suis avec toi… »

J'embrasse tes cheveux, ils sentent bon, ils sentent ton odeur, ils sentent toi.

« -Tu l'as dit à Weasley et Granger ?

-Appelle-les Ron et Hermione s'il te plait… Et non, je ne leur ai pas dit.

-Tu devrais le dire à quelqu'un Harry…

-Tu es déjà au courant Drago, c'est suffisant.

-Ce salaud doit payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait…

-J'ai dit non ! »

Je sursaute, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu hausses la voix comme ça.

« -Excuse-moi, je veux simplement t'aider, dis-je en posant ma tête sur ta poitrine.

-Je sais… »

Plus aucun de nous deux parlent, et je commence à m'endormir, lorsque tu me poses LA question.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il nous arrive Drago ? »

Je soupire. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, et je ne veux pas savoir. Je veux juste t'avoir à mes côtés toutes les nuits, et rien d'autre.

« -Je sais pas, essayons juste de vivre le moment présent, sans se soucier de ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans une heure, trois mois ou deux ans, d'accord ?

-Tu as raison, laissons faire les choses… C'est nos moments, notre secret… »

Je relève la tête et t'embrasse sur la joue, avant de reprendre ma position de départ. Je me laisse bercer par les battements de ton cœur et le sommeil m'emporte enfin…

Je me prépare dans la salle de bain, tu vas bientôt arriver, pour partager ta nuit avec moi, cela fait maintenant deux semaines que ça dure. On passe des heures à refaire le monde, à rigoler de tout et de rien, et on se couche à des heures pas possibles. Nos petits rendez-vous secrets ont des répercutions sur notre travail en cours et notre comportement, mes cernes noires ressortent encore plus sur ma peau blanche. Je m'en fiche, je suis comblé. On s'ignore totalement durant la journée, ou alors on se lance des regards discrets qui veulent en dire long. Je n'ai pas l'impression que nos amis aient remarqué quoi que ce soit de différent dans nos attitudes l'un envers l'autre, si ce n'est que Blaise m'est déjà demandé pourquoi on ne se battait plus. J'ai répondu qu'on avait passé l'âge, qu'on était plus des gamins et que le mieux restait de faire comme si tu n'existais pas. Je crois savoir ce que je ressens pour toi, mais je ne veux pas t'en parler, je ne suis pas encore prêt. Ca y est, tu toques à la porte.

« -Entre Harry, je suis dans la salle de bain, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Je réapparais quelques minutes plus tard, tu es déjà installé dans mon lit et tu regardes le plafond d'un air songeur.

« -Et bien, fais comme chez toi surtout !

-J'allais pas t'attendre devant la porte comme un chien quand même ! »

Ta remarque me fait rire, je te rejoins et embrasse ton front, j'entremêle nos jambes et tu entremêles nos doigts. Nous sommes face à face, je sens ton souffle chaud contre ma peau et ton parfum empli mon nez. Je ferme les yeux et profite de ta présence et de ta chaleur.

« -Dis, je me demandais, comment tes amis font pour pas se rendre compte de ton absence toutes les nuits ?

-Techniquement, ils me voient dans mon lit alors que je suis dans le tien.

-Tu leur as jeté un sort ?!

-A vrai dire, oui.

-Mais t'es horrible !

-Je peux très bien enlever ce sortilège, mais je risque de ne plus dormir avec toi…

-C'est bon, j'ai rien dit. »

Tu rigoles et je te donne un petit coup de poing dans le ventre pour avoir osé te moquer de moi.

« -Drago ?

-Hum ?

-Je peux essayer quelque chose ? »

Je hoche la tête et garde mes paupières closes, j'espère que tu vas essayer ce que je souhaite expérimenter depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Mon espérance est comblée, puisque tu poses ta bouche sur la mienne. Une simple pression, tes lippes sont douces et sucrées, je passe ma main derrière ta nuque pour approfondir notre baiser. Ma langue caresse doucement ta lèvre inférieure pour rejoindre sa jumelle, tu m'en donnes directement l'accès. Elles se cherchent longuement pour enfin se trouver et s'amusent ensemble. Tu te détaches de moi à bout de souffle et niche ton visage dans le creux de mon cou avant de chuchoter.

« -Drago, je crois que je suis amoureux de toi…

-Je crois que moi aussi… »

« -Arrête ! Tu me chatouilles ! »

Tu finis par venir t'allonger entre mes jambes, et tu m'embrasses avec une fougue que je ne te connais pas. Ta bouche descend dans mon cou et tu prends un malin plaisir à mordre et sucer ma peau fragile pour la marquer. Il fait de plus en plus chaud dans la pièce et je sens ton érection contre la mienne, je ne retiens pas un gémissement. Cependant, tu stoppes tout et me regardes avec intensité.

« -Drago, je vais qu'on le fasse… »

Je ne sais pas, cela fait un petit mois que nous sommes ensemble, en secret. Notre relation s'arrête à des baisers un peu partout et à quelques caresses, jamais au-delà, et ton viol est encore un sujet tabou. Je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faut, car c'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre.

« -Mon cœur, je ne pense pas que tu sois encore prêt… »

Tu t'étends à mes côtés, et parle tout bas.

« -Après ce qu'il m'a fait, faire l'amour avec un homme me parait violent et douloureux… Je veux que tu changes cette image que j'ai, car je sais qu'avec toi, ça sera doux et amoureux, je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal… »

Ta déclaration me touche énormément, je t'embrasse tendrement, et me positionne à mon tour entre tes jambes.

« -Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

- Oui, fais-moi l'amour. »

J'enlève ton T-shirt, et dépose pleins de baisers sur ton torse, avant passer ma langue sur tes tétons durcis par l'excitation. Ton corps est musclé, juste ce qu'il faut, résultat de plusieurs années de Quidditch. Tu passes tes mains sous mon T-shirt et retrace avec application les sillons de mes abdos de ton doigté habile. Tu me l'arraches presque, et tu tires sur l'élastique de mon caleçon. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si impatient… Je le fais glisser le long de mes jambes et tu me regardes comme si j'étais une des merveilles du monde.

« -Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir… te murmure-je, avant de maltraiter ton ventre en y faisant des suçons. »

Je descends toujours plus bas sur ton corps et tu pousses un gémissement incontrôlé lorsque je pose mes lèvres sur la bosse qui déforme ton caleçon. Je glisse mes mains dedans et effleure tes fesses avant de te l'enlever. Je prends un oreiller que je place sous ton bassin, et écarte tes jambes, j'embrasse l'intérieur de tes cuisses avant de passer ma langue sur ton membre dressé. Tu te cambres légèrement, passe ta main dans mes cheveux. Je te présente trois doigts, que tu acceptes, et les humidifies au mieux. J'en introduis un, tu te crispes, je remonte mon visage vers le tien pour t'embrasser et te faire oublier tes craintes. J'en introduis un deuxième lorsque je sens que tu te détends. Je marque quelques secondes d'adaptation et commence à faire des mouvements de ciseaux en toi. Tes ongles s'enfoncent dans mon bras, des larmes perlent au coin de tes yeux et tu trembles énormément. Ca me rappelle instantanément le soir où je t'ai trouvé…

« -Calme-toi amour, je ne te ferais aucun mal, je peux tout arrêter, on le fera plus tard, ce n'est pas important.

-Excuse-moi Drago… J'ai peur…

-Je sais, mais il ne peut rien t'arriver, tu es avec moi, en sécurité… On arrête, d'accord ?

-Non, non, continue, s'il te plait… »

J'essuie tes larmes et introduis un troisième doigt. J'alterne baisers sur ton visage et ton corps, caresse doucement ton sexe, en attendant que tu te détendes. Tu te détaches de ma bouche et souffle.

« -C'est bon, je suis prêt… »

Je retire ma main et me positionne à ton entrée, et avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable, je te pénètre. Je te laisse t'adapter, et quand tu commences à me donner des coups de bassin, je débute mes vas-et-viens. Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées lorsque nos gémissement retentissent à l'unisson dans la pièce jusque lors silencieuse, et tu hoquètes de surprise lorsque je touche ton point sensible. Tu sembles prendre tellement de plaisir que je prends en main ta virilité, que je masturbe au même rythme que mes vas-et-viens, histoire de t'achever. L'effet escompté fonctionne, puisque tu jouis quelques instants plus tard dans ma main, en hurlant mon prénom, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer mon excitation et me fait jouir à mon tour en toi. Je me retire à bout de souffle et embrasse tes lèvres rosies par l'effort physique, puis tu te blottis contre ma poitrine, en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale.

« -Merci mon ange, merci de m'avoir fait découvrir autre chose que de la souffrance…

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, ironise-je.

-Haha, c'est malin ça !

-Non, je suis heureux que tu ailles eu confiance en moi…

-Dray, j'aimerais qu'on officialise…

-Je… je crois que je ne suis pas encore prêt mon cœur…

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrais… »

Tu t'empares de mes lèvres pour un simple baiser et enroule ton bras autour de ma taille. Et c'est pelotonner l'un contre l'autre que nous nous endormons…

« -Regarde Drago ! Y a Potter! Ca fait longtemps que tu l'as pas emmerdé !

-Et j'ai pas l'intention de l'emmerder aujourd'hui. Dépêche-toi Blaise, on va être en retard !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment !? Tu parles plus, tu te bats plus avec lui, tu ne l'insultes plus. Il semblerait que ton petit cœur batte pour Potter… C'est ça Drago ? T'es une tapette et tu aimes le balafré ? »

Je me retourne et lui décoche une gifle monumentale qui le fait tomber. Un, je ne suis pas une tapette. Deux, on ne t'appelle pas le balafré, un point c'est tout. Tu passes près de moi sans m'adresser un regard, comme à notre habitude, et c'est le moment qu'a choisi Blaise pour me provoquer.

« -Vas-y Drago, montre-moi que t'es pas une tafiole ! »

Je suis un garçon, et en plus de ça, je suis un Malfoy. Je suis trop fier, j'ai une réputation à tenir et c'est pour ça que je me précipite vers toi et t'attrape par le col de ta chemise, je te plaque contre le mur. J'espère que tu peux voir dans mes yeux que je suis désolé.

« -Mais Malfoy, t'es malade ou quoi ?! »

Ca, c'était Weasley. Toi, tu me regardes, tu serres les dents, pour te retenir de pleurer ou de me frapper, je ne sais pas. Ma pression se resserre autour de ta gorge, tes yeux sont révulsés, je pense que j'y vais un peu trop fort, je relâche un peu, je n'aurais pas dû, tu me donnes un vilain coup de pied dans l'entrejambe, je m'effondre. Tu te rapproches de moi, tu vas me cogner, je me protège le visage, mais tu m'empoignes les cheveux, que tu tires pour m'obliger à te regarder.

« -C'est con, c'était bien parti, tu sais de quoi je parle. Va falloir commencer à s'assumer Malfoy, me dis-tu sèchement. »

Tu me relâches et tu fais signe à la belette de te suivre, et moi… Moi je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps car je sais que je t'ai perdu.

Cela fait deux nuits que je dors seul, que tu n'ais pas venu me rejoindre. J'ai compris beaucoup de choses en deux nuits. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, tu es mon tout, et je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je ne voulais pas que les gens pensent que je préfère les hommes, je ne voulais pas que l'on me catalogue, je ne voulais pas que l'on m'insulte. Parce que je ne suis pas gay, il n'y a que toi qui me fais cet effet. Alors, ce matin lorsque je me suis réveillé, je savais ce que je voulais. Là, j'attends que tu rentres dans le Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner pour te reconquérir. Enfin tu arrives, entouré de tes deux meilleurs amis. Je cours vers toi, te prends par la taille et t'embrasse à pleine bouche. Devant tout le monde. Au début, tu te laisses faire, puis tu réponds à mon baiser avec passion. Je recule et pose mon front contre le tien.

« -Je suis tellement désolé Harry, je veux que tu me laisses une seconde chance s'il te plait…

-Alors prouve-moi que tu m'aimes. »

Je me retourne pour regarder les élèves et les professeurs, certains ont l'air choqué, d'autres attendri, plusieurs rigolent. Le silence est de mise, ils se demandent tous ce que je vais faire. C'est simple, je leur crie.

« -Harry James Potter, c'est mon petit ami, que ça vous plaise ou non, je l'aime et je veux passer ma vie à ses côtés .Oui, c'est bizarre, on s'est toujours détesté, comme quoi les miracles, ça existe. Vous pouvez toujours vous moquez, vous ne ressentirez jamais ce que je ressens pour lui. Et le premier qui l'embête je lui défonce sa… »

Tu viens de plaquer ta main sur ma bouche et tu m'entraines à l'extérieur.

« -Je t'ai demandé de prouver ton amour, pas de t'afficher. »

Malgré ton air sérieux, un petit sourire te trahit.

« -Tu me pardonnes ? »

Tu passes tes bras autour de mon cou, et m'embrasse avec fougue. A bout de souffle, je me détache et te demande.

« -Je prends ça pour un oui ? »

Tu hoches la tête et t'empares à nouveau de mes lèvres.

« -Je t'aime…

-Je t'aime aussi mon ange… »

Là, tu dors paisiblement, et je te regarde amoureusement en me remémorant tous ces souvenirs. S'il n'y avait pas eu ton viol, je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé. Serait-on tombé amoureux d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Je ne sais pas, mais en attendant, s'il y a une chose que je sais, même si je refusais de me l'avouer, c'est que je savais que c'était toi, l'homme de ma vie, le soir où je t'ai trouvé…


End file.
